Hold Onto Me
by NancyDfan
Summary: After a bad case, Scott helps comfort Nancy.


**Author's Note: This is what I do instead of editing Chasing Dreams. That's not entirely true. I've written some dialogue, and I'm planning it out some. I actually want to make it good so it's going to take me some time. Read: probably forever.**

 **Anyway, this popped into my head when I was at work so naturally I had to write it.**

 **Rating: G, I think it's pretty innocent.**

 **Not beta'd. Pls expect typos.**

"Well this day sucked," Scott mutters slamming himself inside his truck. He tosses his briefcase into the passenger seat and takes off for home. Another meeting, another no, another add on to the frustrating pile that's his life. The fields fly by as he guns his engine and takes the last curve towards his house. As he turns into his drive, Scott's pulled from his disgruntled state when he sees a small blue car.

"Nancy," he smiles. It's been a couple weeks since his wife left for another case. Wisconsin, he remembers her saying before stealing a quick kiss and slipping out the door. She's always so excited when a new mystery presents itself, but Scott is lying if he denied that his favorite part is always when she's back home with him.

Scott pushes the door open expectantly and scans the room looking for her. He frowns slightly when he doesn't see her. "Nancy?" he calls, dropping his keys in the dish and walking through the house. "How was the case?"

Silence. Scott thinks Nancy may have decided on a nap and heads towards the bedroom. The lights are off as he approaches, and he's surprised to find Nancy sitting on their bed, face to the wall. "Nancy?"

Scott slides into the bed behind her reaching to place his hands on her shoulders and pressing soft kisses up her neck. "It's good to see you, babe. I've missed you." He scoots to look at her face, and his heart stops when he sees the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, God, Nancy, what's wrong?"

She doesn't saying anything when she turns to look at him.

"Is it the case?" he asks. She nods. "Do you want to talk about it?" Nancy shakes her head.

Scott squeezes her shoulder gently. "Nancy, tell me how I can help."

"Hold me," her broken response comes, and he opens his arms. Nancy collides into his chest, and Scott wraps his arms around her tugging her close. His mind is whirling as her tears soak through his shirt.

"I've got you," he murmurs resting his chin on her head. She doesn't say anything else, just clings to him. Scott's heart breaks as he hears each gasp of her sobs, and he runs his hands across her back willing comfort into her soul.

They sit there for a long time before Nancy pulls away muttering something about the bathroom. Scott watches her leave then decides to try for another shirt before Nancy returns. He gets his first real look at her when she steps back into their room. Her eyes are puffy from crying, and she looks truly exhausted. There's a limp in her walk as she changes into night clothes, and he sees a wrap around her stomach. Scott hurts wondering what happened to cause this.

Nancy lays back upon the bed pulling the covers around her. Scott scoots next to her watching her. He's relieved to hear her steady breaths; glad that much is okay.

"Can I get you anything?" he says breaking the silence.

"No," she answers softly. Nancy shifts resting her hand underneath her head. "But I don't mind the company."

"I'm here as long as you need me," Scott tells her, and she smiles at this.

Nancy drifts to sleep shortly, and he lays their protecting her as much as he can. Soon night falls, and Scott slips from the bed to retrieve his phone and alert his students tomorrow's class will be canceled. He texts Debbie asking her to pick up a few items for him and sighs gratefully when she agrees. Scott sits across from the bed watching Nancy until Debbie messages her arrival, and he thanks her when she delivers the bag full of Nancy's favorite things.

Scott slides back in beside Nancy and wraps his arm around her. He presses a soft kiss on her head before allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

Nancy's hands on his cheek is the first thing he notices the following morning. Scott peaks open an eye and sees Nancy's smiling at him. "Morning," she whispers.

"Morning," he echoes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she admits. "Thanks for being there last night."

"Any time," Scott answers. He yawns. "Are you hungry? I'll go make us some coffee." Nancy nods, and he rolls from the bed and pads to the kitchen. He flips on the coffee machine and sets out Nancy's creamer.

"Where did these come from?" he hears Nancy ask.

Scott turns with a sheepish grin and sees Nancy holding up a chocolate croissant. "Uh, just the store."

"Mhmm," Nancy slips up and presses a kiss upon his lips. "My chocolate hating husband just happens to have chocolate croissants lying around the house?"

Scott coughs and reaches for the fridge. He pulls out a large casserole dish. "I hope you don't mind waiting for breakfast."

Nancy eyes him. "Is that Debbie's egg and bacon casserole?"

"Maybe," he answers setting the timer on the oven.

Nancy wraps her arms around him. "Be careful, Scott, or I'm going to think there's a softie under that hard shell."

Scott colors slightly. "Wouldn't want that."

She nudges him. "I don't mind him. Actually, I enjoy having him around."

He smiles slightly thinking she's the only one ever able to pull this side from him. When she hums happily eating the croissant, he's glad she has.

They settle on the couch eating the casserole and re-watching Lilo and Stitch for what he imagines is the 100th time. Nancy snuggles into him watching the movie while he watches her. Scott's glad to see the stress slip from her face.

Later on, she asks to play charades, and Scott warms as her laughter fills the room.

"When does chase season start again?" Nancy asks spooning out Koko Kringle ice cream. She stretches slightly and rests her feet on his lap.

"Two weeks," Scott answers. "Why do you ask?"

Nancy shrugs. "I thought about coming along for a few chases if you don't mind."

"You're always welcome," he tells her. "You just have to finish the paper work."

"Paper work I can do," she plops another spoonful in her mouth. "It might be a nice change of pace between case work." Nancy grimaces slightly as she adjusts on the couch.

Questions form on his tongue, but Scott bites them back. Nancy's never shared the details of her cases, and he's never asked. He doesn't mind not knowing, even knows it's probably for the best, but he wonders how he can help her when he truly doesn't know how much she's hurting.

"You're doing great, Scott," Nancy's voice cuts in. Scott looks up with surprise. She smiles knowing. "I really do appreciate everything you've done for me since last night." She pauses swallowing slowly. "It's hard to take this on alone, and it's nice to have someone I can always collapse into when I can't do it anymore."

Scott nods, and it's all he needs to say. Nancy knows he'll always be there for her.

She cries again that night, and he holds her as the pain grips her. Her tears come again the following day, but by the fourth night, Nancy wraps into him peacefully only gasping slightly when he nicks her side. She grins broadly as he fumbles out apologies.

"Are you humming Aloha Oe?" Nancy asks suddenly turning to look at him.

"Maybe," he confesses. "Possibly due to watching a certain movie three days straight."

"You love it," Nancy quips.

Scott shakes his head. "I love you."

"I know," Nancy answers. "And I love you too."

Scott thinks Nancy needs him; she'll even him tell the world she does, but as she whispers those three little words again and reaffirms the love she feels for him, he decides it's him who truly needs her. If he can repay her love with chocolate croissants and the privilege to hold her at night, Scott knows he's the lucky one.


End file.
